Choices
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Fear was what had driven her into the position she was in, fear had forced her to flee the safe haven of Ronon’s arms that she had been in only a few minutes before.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis, I wish I did because then I would have none stop Spanky but I just borrow the characters for my own amusement

A/N: I came up with this little one shot when I was bored and had nothing else to do. I guess you could call it wishful thinking, anyhow enjoy.

* * *

Choices

Teyla wondered how she got into this situation. She was curled up in a chair overlooking the bed watching Ronon sleep. Fear was what had driven her into the position she was in, fear had forced her to flee the safe haven of Ronon's arms that she had been in only a few minutes before.

Ancestors above, why had she let it get this far? She knew a situation like this could cause problems, and not just for her but for the team as well. But for some reason she hadn't thought about that, in fact the only thing she had thought of was how wonderful Ronon's kiss was. She wasn't supposed to do things like that, wasn't supposed to throw caution to the wind and make love to a man she hardly knew, a man hardly anyone here knew.

But she did know him better than anyone on Atlantis and not just in a physical way (although that now was true) she knew that he wasn't always so angry, that maybe a part of the old him still lingered deep inside his soul. She knew he could be gentle, when he had made love to her he had done it slowly, letting his hands glide over her skin and bring her body to life, let her soar to dizzying heights.

She wouldn't deny the night was the most pleasurable she had ever had, and having him hold her only had made her feel complete. But once he had drifted off to sleep, her mind had returned and she fully realized what had happened and what could result.

She knew what she could do, what she should do. She should walk right out that door and go to her own room. She should tell Ronon in the morning that their little escapade was nothing more than foolishness; things would go more smoothly for Atlantis and the team if she did this. She wouldn't be risking her heart if she left and she might be the better for it. Her mind made up she walked across the room opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

But once the door closed behind her, she couldn't take another step. Her mind and her heart both told her that it may be the right thing to do, but it wasn't what she wanted. Instead of walking to her room she sank down to the floor and let the tears fall.

Why was this happening to her? She was supposed to be the rational one of the group. Colonel Sheppard was fickle, always warming the beds of the pretty girls they met off world. Dr. McKay was quite possibly the most intelligent man she had ever met but he didn't have any common sense. Ronon was the unpredictable one; he would smile at you one minute and run his sword through you the next. Without a doubt he was probably the worst suited man for her, so why was it him that made her heart flutter?

Was it his devilish grin that made her knees weak or his soft touch that made her tremble? Or was it just him? She couldn't deny the more she learned of him the more she found herself liking him more and more. She could do without his temper and his rage, but his kindness and loyalty she would love to capture and hold the key to his heart.

She knew she had to decide what to do, should she go and leave him or stay and find solace in his arms? The first choice was more logical but she knew she would only find happiness in the second choice. Was she willing to risk her joy to follow a regulation? She was surprised to find that she wasn't, the only thing she wanted to do was go back into that room.

She quietly creeped back into the room and made her way to the empty side of the bed. She slowly undressed and slipped back underneath the sheets reveling in the way her body molded against his so perfectly. She knew that tomorrow there would be hell to pay and that their lovemaking might just become a distant memory but she truly didn't care, right now she was content to be Ronon's woman even if it was only for one night. Right now she was his.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? No flames please. 


End file.
